


Bleeding Out

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Series: powerful experiments [3]
Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Stitches, Whumptober 2019, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: It feels like he's still bleeding out.





	Bleeding Out

Chizuru bleeds as the nurse leaves the room. There's nothing but pain occupying his mind as Itsuki moves towards his stomach. Somehow, he still manages to gather the strength to recoil. He still can't see Itsuki all that clearly, but the hurt expression is still visible through his tears.

"I'm sorry Chizu, but please let me-"

"No." Chizuru shakes his head, unable to stop the tears that have started up again.

"But you're bleeding out."

"Then I'll bleed out!" He screams. Itsuki gasps. Chizuru gives him his best glare.

Itsuki's eyes flit to the wounds on his body. The stab wounds that he had helped cause. He finally meets Chizuru's eyes again. "Alright. I understand." Itsuki slowly stands up and leaves the room. As soon as the door slams, the faint sound of running footsteps in the nearby hallway echo into the room.

Another nurse enters the room. Not the one who hurt him and not Its- the one who pinned him down. They stitch Chizuru up piece by piece. They don't use any anesthetic, but nothing hurts as much as the pain of that knife. The pain of Itsuki pinning him down.

"Couldn't you have let me bleed out?" He mumbles.

The nurse doesn't reply, stitching his arm shut.

Chizuru huffs as he sinks down, the dried tear tracks staining his face. He forgot how the other nurses acted before Itsuki, he hasn't seen them in so long. A strange twinge in his stomach draws his attention. He didn't notice the nurse had moved on to there, needle moving in and out, sewing his skin together. Chizuru doesn't even bother to lift his hand up to put pressure on the remaining wound, but the nurse gets to it quickly.

Not even a second after they're done, they pull Chizuru up from the floor, not letting him fall even if his leg threatens to slip out from under him. They drag him back to his bed, in the room with dozens of other beds and curtains. If they have so many people to experiment on, why won't they leave him in peace? Why won't they leave him alone?

Chizuru lies in bed, clutching at the wounds that have been stitched up.

It feels like he's still bleeding out.


End file.
